USW Hardcore Haven 2015
'USW Hardcore Haven 2015 '(formerly referred to as USW Hardcore Heaven) was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. It took place on June 21, 2015 in the Matthew J. Casey Memorial Coliseum in Hartford, Connecticut. There was a total of thirteen matches on the card, with six of those matches being for a championship. The pay per view was most notable for keeping with it's "hardcore" gimmick, where every match on the card was to be held in a non-traditional match stipulation. The show was originally supposed to keep the original event name used the previous year as "USW Hardcore Heaven" but the name of the event was changed two months prior, after Christians started sending in hate responses to the name, saying that it "demeaned the nature of heaven" which quickly lead to the promotion changing the name to suit all audiences. The event drew in an average rating of 8.2/10 based on fourteen reviews. Event Background The kickoff match was set to be a triple threat tag team match where the winners would earn a shot for the USW Tag Team Championships the near future, between Indigo Reaction, the Martin Brothers and the team of Anarchy and Simon St. There were a few notable mid-card matches; with Zack Hardy Vs. Majagetta in a Metal Chain Hangman's match being the most notable. All three of the promotion's mid-card championships were defended; with TJ defending the USW Extreme Championship against DHIG in a Finisher Match, Prophecy defending the Blue Belt Championship against YoYo Joe in a Cage Match, and James defending the International Championship against Ash, Gringo and Titanfall in a fatal four way match. The USW Tag Team Championships were also on the line; as Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin defended the championships against Kased in an elimination tables match. The two world championships in the promotion were also defended; with Seth defending the USW World Heavyweight Championship against a mystery opponent in an ambulance match, and Alexander Rotten defending the USW Championship against former champion Dwayne Porter in a Wooden Metal match. Show On the kickoff match; Indigo Reaction defeated The Martin Brothers and the team of Anarchy and Simon St. to earn a USW Tag Team Championship match in the near future. Fernandez would defeat Phillip Akron in a Bloody Massacre Match on the mid-card. The other mid-card matches resulted with; Double XL defeating Capitol in a Steel Deathmatch, Morbid defeating Washington in a Ring of Arson match, Lone Wolf defeating Chris Ross in a Parking Lot Brawl match, and Dustin Ramond defeating Cannon in a Bamboo Cage match. Zack Hardy would defeat Majagetta in the Metal Chain Hangman's Match, which would turn out to be Hardy's first match back from injury. Ash would defeat James, Gringo and Titanfall in a fatal four way match to become the new International Champion. TJ would defeat DHIG in a Finisher Match to retain the USW Extreme Championship. Prophecy would defeat YoYo Joe in a Cage Match to retain the Blue Belt Championship. Ezarank Hills and Benny Franklin would defeat Kased in an elimination tables match to retain the USW Tag Team Championships. Seth would defend the USW World Heavyweight Championship against a mystery opponent in an ambulance match. The mystery opponent would turn out to be a returning Westernlight, who would go on to defeat Seth and become the new USW World Heavyweight Champion. Alexander Rotten defeated Dwayne Porter in a Wooden Metal match to retain the USW Championship in the main event of the event. Results